


Valentine’s Day Shenanigans

by greatwhitesharkatthedisco



Category: XOXO Droplets (Video Game)
Genre: #its nowhere close to Valentine’s Day, #jb/pran If u squint, #the real degenerate is me, #these two are disasters and I will die on that hill, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatwhitesharkatthedisco/pseuds/greatwhitesharkatthedisco
Summary: Nate finds some notes in his locker that are absolutely of the devil. Instantly, he blames Jb who has no idea what he’s talking about. Together, they hunt down an unlikely culprit.
Relationships: Everett/Nate, Slight!MC/Pran
Kudos: 24





	Valentine’s Day Shenanigans

Ah, Valentine’s Day. The day of couples and commercialized pointlessness. For most of Saint Sara Belle, this was a special day for spending time focusing on romance. For Nate Lawson, it should have just been an ordinary day. So, why did he have a terrible feeling in his gut? 

“And you got your essay done?” 

“Yep.” 

“How about your pre-calculus homework?” 

“Yes, fuck.” Everett rolled his eyes and shifted one of his hands up to muss up his hair before dropping it. 

It had been a rougher hair day for him so he’d used hair spray, which he probably remembered just then. Nate hated that he paid attention to that sort of thing. Why? He brushed it off as a normal role of a best friend and began: “I don’t want you to forget anything. School is important. Your mother would be disappointed if you flunked out. Maybe I shouldn’t have pushed you to take higher level classes but it’s for your own good-“ 

“Nate. Fuck. I told you I was fine.” 

His tie was crooked, a shiver crawled up Nate’s spine as he stared at it. He stopped walking to straighten it. Everett stopped too, with a long suffering sigh, and allowed himself to be fussed over. It was times like this he was grateful that Everett was a little more perceptive than he was given credit for being. He probably recognized this was more for Nate’s benefit than his own. 

Once the tie was restored to a proper professional status, the boys continued their trek to their locker. Despite having been assigned a separate locker, Everett rarely used it for whatever reason. Upon entering in the combination, Nate was startled when several folded pieces of paper fell out. He could excuse one or two maybe, but this many? Jesus, this was practically an entire binder! An aggravated rant on the tip of his tongue, he opened one, expecting to see Everett’s notes for chemistry or US history, or financial literacy but he froze upon seeing a much neater print. 

What...? 

Against his better judgment, he read it. ‘Roses are red. Violets are twisted. Bend over you’re about to get fisted.’ This was a mistake. This had to be a mistake. The other notes had to be a series of apologies. There was no other explanation. 

He opened the second one. ‘I like every bone in your body but especially mine.’ A third. ‘Is there a cell phone in your back pocket because that ass is calling me!’ 

Nate’s face felt hot but he convinced himself it was the rage he felt. Everett raised an eyebrow at his expression and set an arm on his shoulder to better read. A grin spread across his face before he chuckled. These had to be intended for Everett but they were in no way appropriate! They were giving him terrible ideas. He could practically see Everett sneaking out for a late night rendezvous already, becoming a delinquent. How dare they! 

After gathering up, all the notes, he took off in the direction of the most likely culprit. Nate ignored his friend’s calls. This was for his own good. Finally, he came across his target, engaged in a very one sided conversation with a rock. The minute Pran saw Nate coming, he turned on his heel and fled, abandoning JB to Nate’s justice. Nate brushed it off, he was probably only going to commit a crime that he would catch him in the act of once this was settled. Or perhaps it had been him who wrote the notes. Though unlikely, he also knew Pran lived to see those around him suffer. Also trust no one.  
JB grinned her sly grin. “Nate! Buddy! What do I owe the pleasure?”

“You have a lot of nerve, you know that? How could you?!” 

Her smile became strained. “Whatever I did. I’m very sorry, it will never happen again.” 

“Don’t play dumb! You know exactly what you did and it is disgusting. Do you think this is a a game? It’s not! This is inappropriate for school grounds. I can’t believe you!” Nate said angrily, eyes narrowing in his rage

Jb drew herself a little taller as her simper and former confidence returned as she laughed. “Pfft! Is it because I was talking to Pran? Look, I know you want me for yourself but you have to understand, I’m a busy gal who has enough love in my sweet little heart for all my guys-“ 

“Shut your delusions off!” Nate didn't even care that that barely made sense. Instead of taking the time to think of a better comeback, he shoved the stack in her face. “Recognize these?” 

Confusion. Total and complete confusion danced in her eyes as she opened one before bursting into hysterical laughter, only furthering Nate’s fury. “It’s NOT funny!” 

“Haha! I beg to differ,” She straightened one out, crumpled from how tightly Nate had been clutching it. “There are only 8 planets in the solar system but there will be only seven after I destroy Uranus?” This launches her into another fit. 

“So, you didn’t write these?” Nate said, deflating a little.

“No, but shit! I wish! I might not go down in history but I’ll go down on you,” She narrated, calming down enough to wipe the tears from her eyes. “Whoever wrote these is hilarious enough for me to ignore them romancing my guy.” 

He sighed. “Yeah, I know you don’t care about Everett’s future as much as I do but that’s no excu-“ 

“Everett? Did you find these in his locker and confiscate them?” she asked. 

“What? No. We share one.” Nate explained. 

JB quirked an eyebrow. “Maybe they aren’t for him then. Maybe they’re for you.” 

“Please, who would be brave enough to send me these?” 

“Well, can’t argue with that. Damn, who would’ve thought that the shortie has game?” 

“Don’t talk about him like that!” He snatched the notes from her and stalked off, presumably to accuse someone else of being a degenerate before the-barely-but-still-ever-so-slightly actual degenerate stepped back in front of him. 

“Wait. Let me come with.” she says, walking quickly to catch up with him.

“What? No, don’t you have guys to chase?” 

“Always, but I’m invested now. I have to see this through. I won’t be able to focus until I find out who’s harassing my poor, bittersweet little shortie. You have to let me come with.” she explained, giving him her biggest doe eyes. 

“Ugh! Fine! If you’ll be quiet.” Already he was planning punishments for the perpetrator. How long should the detention be? Hmm. A week? Two? 

JB beamed and practically bounced to his side. “Alright, crime solving partner. Let’s put our heads together. Do you recognize this handwriting? It may just be one of Eve’s douchey little friends playing a prank.” 

“That’s no excu-.” He cut himself off. Now that she mentions it... “Shit. This is Everett’s handwriting.” 

“Pffft! Are you serious? Why would he write himself notes?” she asked, trying to stifle a laugh. 

“I don’t know! It makes no sense!” 

“Well, only one way to find out, you big baby. We have to confront him.” 

“Yep. A punishment is in order unless he has a good explanation for this.” 

“Pfft, kinky.” He silenced her with a look as they speed walk (since running in the halls is a crime bordering on a federal offense). The manboy they seek is chatting with a certain blue haired cheerleader as she showed him something on her phone, probably something stupid judging by his face. He looked up as Nate and JB storm over to him. Before Nate could launch into the mother of all lectures, he’s stopped when JB grabs Everett’s arm and drags him to a short yet more private distance away. 

“Alright, shortie. Talk. Did you write these notes?” If Everett is rattled by Nate’s glare, he doesn’t show it, simply raising an eyebrow. 

“Um? Duh?” 

JB laughs. “Groovy. You made this interrogation easy. Explain yourself.” 

“You better have a good explanation for this.” Nate chimes in. 

Red claimed Everett’s cheeks as he tugged on his color as he cleared his throat. “Look, don’t read too much into it but they’re for you. I know Valentine’s Day stresses you out. Excuse me for being fucking thoughtful.” 

“Shit, babs. I knew you were crazy but I didn’t think you were this crazy.” Everett merely hummed in response. JB was looking more amused by the second as Nate felt himself grow more irritated. 

“Why? This is far from appropriate!” Nate said angrily, his voice already rising.  
“I don’t know, I thought they’d make you laugh. I would have explained that if you hadn’t fucking run off.” His hands were in his pockets and he definitely looked the part of a scolded child, eyes practically burning holes into his shoes. Nate felt himself soften and he sighed. 

Choosing this moment to read the atmosphere, JB took a step back. “Well, now that this caper is solved. I’m gonna bounce. See you two crazy kids around.” Everett took a hand out of his pocket to flip her off and Nate smacked it. 

“Just so you know, you’re not getting away with this.” Yep, punish the lad to ignore how nervous you felt. Seems like a great plan. Everett made a face. 

“Mercy.”


End file.
